<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milkshakes or burgers? by blackrainbowsnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889646">Milkshakes or burgers?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbowsnake/pseuds/blackrainbowsnake'>blackrainbowsnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Other, Romantic Fluff, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbowsnake/pseuds/blackrainbowsnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Hinata decide where to go for food</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader, Haiba Alisa/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kai Nobuyuki/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Koganegawa Kanji/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kyoutani Kentarou/Reader, Matsukawa/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou &amp; Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yahaba Shigeru/Reader, Yaku Morisuke/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader, Yamamoto Takeshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu one-shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Milkshakes or burgers?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone its Snake. How is everyone? <br/>There is no scheduled time I upload these but I will post every time I'm bored. (which is very often)<br/>Some of these might have more then 1 part, 3 at most.<br/>Hope you all enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" Hey where is Hinata or are you guys not finished practice" you asked Kageyama</p><p>" Nope we finished practice about 10 minutes ago so he should be getting out of the change room any minute now" Kageyama said.</p><p>You and Hinata started dating two months after school started. You guys had so much in common. It was a breath of fresh air being around him so you wanted to be around him all the time. Luckily for you he had felt the same way. You both had the same classes so it was easy getting close to each other. He introduced you to the volleyball team which you pointed out that you also played volleyball. The first time seeing you play Hinata was mesmerised by you beauty, your form, just by you overall. He was speechless and started to blush intensely. After that day he stuck to you like glue and in all honesty you loved it. You loved how he was always there for you, you loved how he would always let you watch their practice and even participate here and there. He loved all of you and you loved all of him. </p><p>After about two months or so he brought you to a beautiful cherry blossom tree that just begun to bloom. He sat you down and began to ramble on and on about how he had loved your company and how he wish he could see you even more outside of school. You were confused at first but slowly started to realise what he as talking about. Once he finished talking you finally got the chance to speak. </p><p>" Hinata I have felt the same way about you since probably the day we met, you are just a ball of sunshine and I-".</p><p>He cut you off with a kiss. It was sweet, gentle, fragile even. Like if he kissed any harder he would break your lips. Once you both parted he was smiling so much, from ear to ear. He held your hand and slowly put his head on your shoulders so he could calm down from his high. You both are so madly in love with each other, you only see this kind of love in movies but no it was real and you both felt it.</p><p>
  <em>*Back to the present*</em>
</p><p><em>" </em>Hey sunshine how are you, you feeling alright, have you eaten, how a-" He got cut off by you speaking.</p><p>" Hey sho, yes I am fine, I'm feeling great, no I have not eaten yet", you said.</p><p>" YO HINATA MY DUDE IS THAT YOUR PARTNER" Tanaka shouted.</p><p>" Yes they are now if you'll excuse us I need to get my sunshine something to eat before they past out" He said.</p><p>" Sho I'm fine really I'm o-" You got cut off by Hinata saying,</p><p>" Nope you said you didn't eat so now lets go eat, shall we" he held out his hand which you gladly took.</p><p>Before he walked anymore he asked " Hey Daichi can I leave".</p><p>" Of course go on" He said.</p><p>And with that you both walked out of the gym hand-in-hand. You both walked in comfortable silence, looking at the beautiful scenery ahead of you. While you were staring at the scenery you didn't notice that Hinata was in fact not staring at the different trees but staring at you. In all your beauty you walked and Hinata could not take his eyes off of you. He is so inf-actuated by you and your presence, your whole aura just pulled him in even more making him fall even harder for you. While you were walking you felt someone's stare at you so you look over only to be met with Hinata's eyes so full of love for you. He really did care for you and you felt the exact same way. His beautiful crazy orange hair. His big brown eyes. Just by looking at them reminded you of the earth, the ground, the chocolate melting off an ice cream, a freshly baked chocolate cake. Oh the power those eyes had over you. You spoke first.</p><p>" What'cha looking at" you spoke softly.</p><p>" You" he said blankly.</p><p>He smirked while you looked away smiling and blushing a deep red.</p><p>" Sooo" he spoke "What do you want to eat".</p><p>" I don't really know I kind of feel like milkshakes but I also want burgers it's so hard to chose" You said sounding a little stressed.</p><p>" How about both, I'll pay" He said.</p><p>" No sho that's to much, which one do you want milkshakes or burgers" you said sternly.</p><p>" Ok then how about both" he said all giddy.</p><p>You were so enthralled by his cuteness so you just gave in.</p><p>" Fine but I'll p-" before you could finish he spoke.</p><p>" Don't even think about paying" He said sternly.</p><p>You gave him a genuine smile and started on your way for both milkshakes and burgers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment on who you would like to see next.<br/>I already have a giant list so it may take time to get to your character.</p><p>Love, Snake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>